


You're Good

by McKayRulez



Series: Bi11y [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good, Good and Evil, Guilt, Past Abuse, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Short, Sins of the Father, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Eleven is plagued with guilt. Billy tries to help.





	You're Good

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual sequel to "Fathers", but can be read as standalone short.

Eleven watched the ceiling fan spin, from where she laid on the hotel bed. 

Billy entered the room with several sandwiches and cans of cola that he bought at the nearby store. He dropped his keys on the table and turned to give El her dinner, when he paused and noticed how quiet she was. 

“What’s Wrong?” 

She shrugged silently. Her eyes not even bothering to glance in his direction. 

He dumped the stuff unceremoniously on the bedside table and crawled up unto the bed beside her. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling with her. 

They laid there like that, quietly for a while, until Eleven finally spoke of the thoughts that troubled her. 

“Why are people bad?” 

He turned his head and looked at her and she gazed back. Searching his face for answers. “It’s well.. It’s complicated.” 

“Explain.” 

“Some people do things that are bad, because they feel like they have no choice. Others are bad because people were bad to them.. And some people are just bad, because they want to be bad.” 

“Why?” 

“Everyone has different motivations and backgrounds..” Billy shrugged. “I can’t give you a universal answer..” 

Eleven looked down and Billy looked at her concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey..” She looked up at him sadly. “What’s this all about?” 

“Why are.. Papa’s bad?” She asked with emotion colouring her voice. 

“Oh..” Billy looked away in thought, as thoughts of his own dad’s abuse came to mind. 

“Someone did something to them?” El asked of his words. “What it me?..” Her eyes teared up. “Did I make Papa bad?” 

“No!” Billy said quickly with assertiveness, as he was reminded of the same thoughts that went through his young mind when his mother abandoned him to his abuser. Why hadn’t she taken him with her? Was he tainted? Did she no longer want him? Did he do something wrong? Was what dad said true? Was it all his fault?

“No sweetie.” Billy rolled to his side and quickly pulled her into an embrace as she sniffled. “You could never make anyone bad.” 

“But.. I was the monster.” 

Billy leaned back to get a good look at her. “How could you say such a thing?”

“I let the monster in. Everything that happened to everyone.. Will.. You.. All those people who died.” She lowered her head, eyes closed. “It’s all my fault!” 

Billy watched her carefully, as she began to sob. “But it was an accident, right?” He ran a thumb through her hair, getting a stray lock out of her face. “You didn’t mean to let it out?” She nodded. “See El. You aren’t bad. It was an accident. Accidents don’t make you evil. It’s the intent behind the action that matters.” 

“B-but..” She sniffled. “All those people..” 

“You fought against the mind flayer. If you hadn’t more people would have died. That means you’re good.” 

El thought about that. Everyone she knew that fought the Mind flayer.. Miss Byers, Will, Max, Johnathan, Nancy, Dustin, Steve, Lucas, his sister, and the bald guy and Steve’s friend she didn’t know.. They all are good… 

Well.. Mike didn’t want to fight this time.. What did that make him?.. She wasn’t sure.. 

But Hopper.. 

He died as a good man.. 

A great man… 

A hero.. 

He was a good Papa. 

El was quiet as she thought and the silence made Billy nervous. He pulled her into his chest again and rested his head against hers and repeated, “You’re good.” 

She paused, as she let the warmth of his arms and chest envelop her and made her feel safe.. Feel... Good. 

She sadly smiled and sniffed. “You’re good too, Billy…” She hugged him back and laid her head on her chest, settling against him for the night. “You’re good too.”


End file.
